


3 Nights

by FanGirl09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Horny Castiel, Horny Dean, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Motel, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hunt, Sam Ships It, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl09/pseuds/FanGirl09
Summary: 3 nights Castiel stays in a motel with the boys. 3 nights Castiel shares a bed with Dean. A lot can happen in 3 nights.





	3 Nights

"Are you sure you don't want your own room, Cas?" Dean asks, shutting the motel room door behind him, Sam, and Cas.

"What for?"

"Well you're human now..." Dean drawls. "And that means you sleep."

"I'm human, Dean. Not stupid. Why does that matter?" Cas replies with his signature head tilt.

"Because there are only two beds. And I'm not sleeping with Sammy so that means that you're gunna have to sleep with one of us." Dean states, staring intently at the fallen angel.

Realization dawns on Cas's face and Sam chuckles. "Well I'm too tall, I barely fit on one bed so.."

"Right," Cas nods, turning his back on the boys to drop his bag on the other side of the bed. "I'll sleep with Dean then."

Dean turns to Sam with an incredulous look. Sam only smirks with a shrug that makes Dean roll his eyes with a small groan. Damn it, Sam. 

A small rumble distracts them from across the room. Sam chuckles. "Hungry there, Cas?"

Cas smiles meekly. "Very. Do you think we could go and get some food?"

Sam laughs, turning to the door. "Of course. Cheeseburgers it is. Well, for you two anyways."

*

Sam's smirk never disappears the whole time the boys are getting ready for bed. Even when he's already bundled up in the blankets he can't help but smile. He knows how Dean feels about Castiel, and he's fairly sure that Castiel feels the same way about Dean. It's not only that he enjoys torturing his brother from time to time, but he knows that even though he'd never admit it, he's quite happy with the arrangement.

A few moments later Castiel crawls into the bed beside Sam's and settled onto his right side facing the wall, back to Sam. Dean returns from the bathroom seconds later and slips into bed beside Cas, pulling the blankets up to his chin and turning onto his left side to face Sam. However he quickly changes his mind as Sam throws a huge smirk his way, and Dean scowls, flipping back onto his right side facing Cas's back. Sam laughs internally as he shuts his eyes, falling asleep mere moments later.

Cas falls asleep shortly after as well, leaving Dean wide awake in the dark, begging his thoughts to stay away from where they desperately want to go. Eventually though, Dean does manage to fall asleep as well.

A few hours later Cas wakes to a warmth being pressed to his back. He smiles a bit and presses his back against Dean's chest, adjusting his hips in the process. At first Cas doesn't even realize that his ass is now positioned exactly at Dean's crotch, in fact he might never have if that little movement of Cas's hips hadn't caught Dean's attention, even in his subconscious. After a minute Cas can feel Dean's hardness pushing against his ass and his eyes widen. All sorts of thoughts race through his mind, some familiar and some new. Cas can feel himself starting to get excited and a blush creeps up his neck. Careful as to not wake Dean, Cas shifts over on the bed away from him. He wills his mind to relax, and a few minutes later he's sound asleep. However, that sleeping arrangement doesn't last long.

Half an hour later Dean awakes to find himself in the exact same position that Cas had found himself in earlier that night. As soon as his mind registers what's happening all the thoughts that Dean tried so desperately to push away come flooding back. Cas leans back against Dean in his sleep and Dean can feel his boxers growing tighter. 'Geez Cas, how is that supposed to not give me a boner?' Dean thinks. 

As Dean slides back on the bed a bit it rouses Castiel into semiconciousness. He follows Dean and presses back against him. Cas's eyes fly open as Dean inhales sharply. Castiel is suddenly very aware of Dean's rapidly hardening cock pressed against his ass. Knowing he's taking a risk, Cas steals himself and presses slightly back against Dean. Another intake of breath, and Cas swears he can feel Dean press against him too.

Smiling, Castiel continues to move his hips slightly to rub against Dean, earning a few small, almost incoherent sighs. Dean struggles to keep quiet as Cas grinds on him, but in the midst of it all, a soft moan escapes Dean's lips. "Cas."

Both men fall silent for a minute, eyes wide, as if suddenly aware of what they were doing. "Y-yes Dean?" Cas stutters softly.

Dean sounds breathless. "Can you keep moving your hips like that...?"

In response Castiel just grinds his ass harder against Dean's dick. Dean sighs, letting his eyes fall closed and head fall back, his left hand resting on Cas's hip.

As Cas speeds up Dean's dick slots itself between Cas's ass cheeks, the skin only separated by a couple measly pieces of fabric. Dean's mind starts to wonder how that would look...how that would feel, if there were no clothes to separate their bodies. Another soft moan escapes, "Fuck, Cas..." Suddenly Dean's grip on Castiel's hip tightens and he starts to thrust against Cas.

Almost moaning himself, Castiel's hand slips under his boxers, his fingers teasing the head of his member. He strokes his dick in time with Dean's thrusts, enjoying the sensation.

Suddenly, Dean pulls away. "I'm gunna... shit.... oh fuck.." Dean jumps out of bed and rushes to the bathroom, leaving Cas to deal with his own problem. Dean leans against the bathroom door and pulls his dick out of his boxers. He pumps his cock desperately, bringing himself to the edge of orgasm. Dean clenches his eyes shut, his head pressed against the door. He groans as the pool of heat in his stomach gets to be too much and his cum spills onto his hands.

Breathing heavily, Dean is rooted to the spot. His mind reels, going over everything that just happened. Undecided what he thinks of the situation he decides to clean up and head back to bed.

By the time he climbs back into bed the clock reads 2:30 am and Cas is already fast asleep again. Dean smiles against his will staring down at the ex-angel. Pulling the blankets back up to his chin Dean turns onto his left side, pressing his back to Cas's, and drifts off to sleep.

*  
The next day goes by in a blur of activity. Although the events of the previous night were never mentioned they were definitely not forgotten. 

As Sam rolls over to face the opposite wall that night, Dean and Castiel share a tentative look. They've been avoiding looking directly at each other all day, and their faces give way to exactly what's on their minds. Wordlessly they crawl into bed, staying a bit closer to each other than they started last night. Cas turns onto his side facing away from Dean with a sigh, he doesn't know what to think. His feelings and Dean's may be two completely different things.

A few minutes later Dean shifts on the bed towards Cas, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. Dean feels the muscles in Cas's shoulder tense under his hand; he presses his lips together. Rough fingers trail lightly down Cas's side, disappear under the hem of his shirt, and back up his skin. He feels Cas's shiver, hears the shaky breath he let's out. Dean's other hand snakes into Cas's dark hair, tugging lightly at it. The other feels a path up Cas's chest, rolling one of his nipples between his fingertips. "Dean," Cas breathes, tilting his head back. 

Dean smiles and removes his hand, using it instead to tug Cas's arm so he will roll over. As Cas turns to face him, Dean shifts his leg to run over Cas's crotch. Cas breathes in quickly, eyes falling shut.

"You like how that feels, Cas?" Dean teases quietly, repeating the motion. A whimper escapes Castiel and Dean repeats his motion over and over again. Dean's hand moves from it's place on Cas's side to grasp the side and back of his neck."Well how about this...?" Slowly Dean pulls Cas towards him, pressing their lips together. Castiel kisses back and their lips move together slowly. As his hand starts to trail back down Cas's body, Dean starts to take control. Rolling over on top of Cas, Dean presses their hips together, the friction making both men hard. 

Dean runs his tongue over Cas's bottom lip. When the angels lips part slightly for him, the hunter pushes past them and explores Cas's mouth. Their tongues circle each other, sloppy, calm, but passionate kisses. Dean moves to his jaw, pressing kisses all the way up to his ear and tugging on his earlobe lightly. Cas moans breathily. 

"So hot, Cas," Dean mumbles, sucking and nipping his way down his neck. "Just can't resist you..."

Cas's eyes roll back as Dean finds a sweet spot at the hollow of his neck, his hands running over the burning skin of Dean's back. "Oh," Cas yelps breathlessly when Dean finds another spot, this time where his jaw connects to his neck. 

Groaning softly into his ear, Dean presses his hips to Cas's. They grind against each other slowly as they kiss, precum dampening both of their boxers. Cas closes his eyes, completely lost in the amazing feeling that's taking over him. Dean's hands roam Castiel's body, prompting whispered curses and hushed moans to escape from the mouth of the panting ex-angel beneath him. Castiel gazes up at Dean as their lips briefly part, lust filled blue eyes with dilated pupils, messy brown hair, and Dean is sure that if he could see Cas in the light that he'd find a blush covering most of his face. Castiel looks so flustered and it's driving Dean mental. Never has he wanted to fuck somebody so badly in his lifetime... but they had to be careful of Sam barely 10 feet away.

Sam isn't sure exactly what wakes him up, just that he's in a different position then before, and that he kind of has to pee. Hazy eyes attempt to focus as they spot movement across the room. Adjusting to the darkness, Sam smiles. He can barely make it out, but he's 99% sure that he can see Dean making out with Castiel, the both of them clearly trying not to wake him. 

Deciding to be nice and give them some warning, Sam sighs loudly and shifts in his bed, pretending that he's just waking up. A muffled, "Oh shit," comes from somewhere in the room and Sam has to resist the urge to laugh. After a few seconds of rustling sheets the room goes dead silent. Rolling his eyes slightly, Sam shakes his head with a smile. Slowly he stands and makes his way to the bathroom. Although he's not quite able to make it all the way there without cracking a smile at Dean and Cas. Even though they pretend to be asleep under the blankets that are pulled all the way up to their chins, Sam can see the outline of Dean's arm. And Dean's arm just so happens to be resting on Castiel's waist.   
**  
The next day is tense, full of lust filled gazes and lingering touches. It would be insane to say that Sam didn't notice. He did, but it made him smile more than anything. The last few years had been tough on all three of them and it's been obvious for a long time that the chemistry between Dean and Castiel is a lot more than platonic. They deserve a little happiness. So when Sam decides to go the the store after hunting that night, he definitely takes his time. 

No later has the motel room door shut behind them do their belongings drop to the floor. "How long do you think we have?" Cas asks, sounding almost exasperated. 

Dean shrugs taking a step towards Cas. "An hour at least." 

Cas takes a deep breath, his fingers on his right hand finding a piece of exposed skin between Dean's shirt and jeans, quickly sliding underneath the hem to grasp Dean's hip lightly. The two men freeze, the air tense, emerald eyes meeting the ocean. "Dean," Cas breathes, voice pure lust. It's like the flip of a switch. 

Suddenly Dean comes alive and presses Castiel against the wall, bodies flush. Cas grants Dean's tongue entrance, groaning into his mouth and their hips grind together. Soon enough Cas's coat is off and so is Dean's shirt, Cas's hands running up and down his back. As Dean moves to suck on his neck, Cas's hand delves below his waistband. He strokes his half hard cock, but his hand is quickly replaced my Dean's hand, and soon after, his cock is enveloped by the warmth of his hunter's mouth. 

"Dean!" Cas gasps in pleasure, burying his hands in the younger man's hair. His dick twitches to attention, harder than ever within seconds. Dean flicks his tongue over Cas's head and then takes him all the way to the back of his throat. Castiel moans loudly, tugging at Dean's hair. Dean's free hand palms himself through his pants, desperately needing to feel Cas around him. 

Dean gets to his feet and crashes their lips together once again, one hand rifling through and pulling Cas's hair, the other grabbing his ass. Cas submits, letting Dean take over completely. "Bed... now..." 

Dean's lips never leave Cas's as they leave a trail of clothing behind them. As Dean finishes pulling off Cas's shirt he pushes him onto his back on the bed, quickly following and resting his full weight on top of the ex-angel. Dean ravages Castiel's neck and chest, making the man writhe as he sucks and bites his nipples. A chorus of loud yelps and moans escape Castiel's lips and they haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Dean wonders what other beautiful sounds he can pry out of Cas - his cock throbs. 

Pressing a trail of kisses down Cas's stomach he reaches into the nightstand for the bottle of lube left there. Cas watches as the hunter removes his boxers, erection springing free, precum leaking down the side. He licks his lips subconsciously. 

Dean lubes up his right hand and pulls Castiel closer to him, resting his ankles on his shoulders. Dean teases Cas momentarily before slowly easing a finger inside of him. Cas tenses around his finger, breathing deeply. "Relax Cas..." Dean soothes. Cas obeys and Dean can move inside him. "If you want to stop just tell me."

Cas breathes in, eyes closed, shaking his head. "More."

Dean's cock aches as he adds a second and then third finger. His finger brushes over Cas's prostate and he bucks his hips. "Ah! Dean..." Cas moans. "Please just fuck me..."

Slicking up Dean uses his other hand to pull Cas closer still, tossing the bottle when he's done. "Ready?"

"Yes," Cas pants, eyes falling shut. 

Dean presses slowly into Cas, burying his cock deep inside of his ass. Cas throws his head back. "Oh, fuck!" Cas moans as Dean thrusts, the sensation of his cock filling him up almost too much to bare. 

"Shit Cas..." Dean's mouth falls open in a groan, eyes briefly rolling back. "You're so tight..."

"Oh..." Cas shuts his eyes and moans, a string of obscenities laced with Enochian. Dean lowers his torso to Cas, skin on skin contact driving them both insane. Dean's hands yank through Cas's hair as their lips connect again, Cas's hands clawing at Dean's back. Hitting Castiel's prostrate repeatedly he arcs his back, panting and swearing. "Dean." One hand drops from Dean's back to help bring his throbbing cock some release. He feels heat starting to pool in his stomach. 

Dean growls as he buries his face in Cas's neck. "Fuck Cas," he pants. "Look what you do to me..."

Cas cries out. "Dean! Dean I'm- Fuck..." Cas practically screams his release, never in his life having experienced this much pleasure. Realizing this, paired with the sensation of Cas tightening around him, is what brings Dean to yell Cas's name as he climaxes. 

He rides out his orgasm with ragged breaths, his thrusts stuttering. Dean captures Cas's lips, kissing him gently through the little aftershocks resonating through Cas's body. Dean pulls out slowly, then collapses on the bed beside Cas. He reaches over to the nightstand for tissues and cleans them both up, then tosses them in the trash.   
Dean relaxes on his back beside Cas, pulling the fallen angel into his arms as he does so. Castiel lays his head on Dean's chest with a sigh. He closes his eyes. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Dean asks, sounding concerned. He knows that was a first for Cas - it was a first for him as well. He presses a light kiss to his forehead. 

"No," Cas replies softly. "That was amazing, though."

Dean smiles at his angel. Fallen or not, Castiel would always be Dean's angel. "You were amazing." 

Cas opens his eyes and rolls them, then his face softens. "Thank you, Dean."

"Don't thank me," Dean chuckles. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Wanted you."

A slight blush creeps up Cas's neck into his face. "I can say the same..."

Dean smiles lightly, the corners of his mouth twitching up. He leans down and connects their lips, resting his head on Castiel's afterwards. "I love you, Cas."

Cas curls deeper into Dean's embrace. "I love you too, Dean."   
They lay silent for a while, starting to fall asleep until Cas breaks the silence. "Dean..." he starts, sounding a bit upset, "Sam will be back soon. He will find us."

Dean smiles. "Then let him find us."

And find them he does. Not even a half hour later Sam walks in the door. His eyes trail from the clothes on the ground to the far bed. He almost cheers when he sees Castiel asleep in Dean's arms, buried under the blankets. They're finally getting what they deserve - each other. 

Sam can't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so that was my first smut fic! Thoughts? Was it good or was it terrible? Should I attempt to ever write another? Reviews are welcome :) Also is my computer just dumb or can I not write anything in italics? Would love to know lol. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
